plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Shrinking Violet
'Shrinking Violet '(tạm dịch: Violet Thu Nhỏ) là cây cao cấp sử dụng một lần trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2''. ''Nó xuất hiện lần đầu trong các Piñata Party teaser phần một của Modern Day, và hiện tại có thể mua được trong cửa hàng với giá 4.99 đô. Shrinking Violet, như cái tên chỉ ra, có khả năng thu nhỏ tất cả zombie trong bán kính 3x3 xung quanh nó, ngoài ra cùng với một số hiệu ứng đặc biệt đi kèm, ví dụ như loại bỏ một số khả năng của zombie hay biến tất cả Imp và các biến thể của chúng thành cát bụi. Để biết thêm chi tiết về các hiệu ứng này, xin xem mục Tổng quan bên dưới. Nguồn gốc Hình dáng của Shrinking Violet được dựa trên hoa của các cây thuộc chi Hoa tím (Viola), một chi bao gồm các cây có hoa phân bố chủ yếu ở vùng ôn đới thuộc bán cầu bắc. Thuật ngữ tiếng Anh ''shrinking violet cũng để chỉ những người dễ xấu hổ, và Shrinking Violet cũng dễ xấu hổ theo như ghi chú trong Almanac của nó. Cử động ngoài sân cỏ của nó cũng chỉ ra điều này, vì nó cứ núp sau cánh của mình và thỉnh thoảng mới hé mắt nhìn ra. Tổng quan Như đã nói ở trên, khả năng thu nhỏ của Shrinking Violet sẽ có kết quả khác nhau tùy thuộc vào loại zombie chịu ảnh hưởng: Quan trọng nhất, đó là tất cả biến thể của Imp, bao gồm cả Bug Bot Imp, Imp Porter, Super-Fan Imp, và thậm chí Zombie Chicken, Ice Weasel, Seagull Zombie đều sẽ bị tiêu diệt ngay lập tức (tuy nhiên, trong trường hợp của Seagull Zombie, chỉ có con chim bị biến thành cát bụi, nhưng vì nó là phương tiện chở zombie, nên toàn bộ Seagull Zombie sẽ bị tiêu diệt theo) và các con thú cũng không bị phóng ra từ Chicken Wrangler Zombie hay Weasel Hoarder thu nhỏ. Hầu hết các loại zombie còn lại, tuy nhiên, chỉ bị thu nhỏ kích thước đi đáng kể và sẽ bị giảm sức phòng thủ, cũng như sức tấn công đi một nửa. Kích thước giảm đi cũng đồng nghĩa với việc lũ zombie có thể tránh được một số đòn tấn công nhất định, như một phần đạn của Repeater khi có Plant Food hay tất cả bóng bowling của Bowling Bulb. Một số đòn tấn công của zombie có khả năng đập nát cây tuy nhiên lại không bị ảnh hưởng, như cú đập của Gargantuar hay đòn cắm ván của Surfer Zombie. Toàn bộ hiệu ứng thu nhỏ xảy ra trong vòng 2 giây, và trong lúc đó, tất cả zombie bị nhắm tới đều sẽ đứng yên. Ngoài ra, một số tác dụng độc đáo khác cũng xảy ra trong một số trường hợp. Các zombie thu nhỏ không thể bị cắp bởi những con thằn lằn cánh pterodactyl trong Jurassic Marsh, nhưng vẫn có thể bị tác động bởi những con khủng long khác. Barrel Roller Zombie, Troglobite và Arcade Zombie thì không thể đẩy thùng, khối băng hay máy trò chơi điện tử được nữa. Imp Cannon và Zombie King lại không bị ảnh hưởng bởi Shrinking Violet, có lẽ vì chúng không hề di chuyển. MC Zom-B không còn có thể phá cây ở hàng phía trên hay phía dưới nữa. Và cuối cùng, tất cả zombie thu nhỏ đều có thể bị đánh bay đi bởi Power Toss, kể cả Gargantuar mà bình thường kháng được nó. Cũng cần hết sức lưu ý là những chướng ngại vật như nấm mộ hay ván lướt sóng không được tính là zombie, vì vậy chúng không thể bị thu nhỏ. Shrinking Violet là một lựa chọn sáng giá trong Endless Zone nhờ vào tốc độ khôi phục tương đối nhanh so với khả năng, tầm ảnh hưởng, và hiệu ứng từ Plant Food tuyệt vời của nó. Shrinking Violet có thể kết hợp được tốt với Tile Turnip và các cây khác có hiệu ứng từ Plant Food lan ra trên một diện tích rộng, như Winter Melon, Strawburst hay Shadow-shroom. Một cây Shrinking Violet được nâng cấp trong Zen Garden cũng có thể làm được việc này. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 50 AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Slow Shrinking Violets shrinks zombies in an area, forcing them to take double damage and reducing the bite damage they inflict. Usage: single use, activates on contact Range: affects zombies in surrounding tiles Special: shrinks imps to oblivion Shrinking Violet started out shy, but it's remarkable how a discovering a magical talent for zombie-reduction can change your whole outlook. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 50 KHU VỰC ẢNH HƯỞNG: 3x3 khôi phục: Chậm Violet Thu Nhỏ thu nhỏ tất cả zombie trong một khu vực, khiến chúng chịu gấp đôi sát thương, đồng thời giảm lực cắn của chúng. Sử dụng: dùng một lần, có tác dụng khi tiếp xúc Tầm ảnh hưởng: tác động đến tất cả zombie trong khu vực xung quanh Đặc biệt: biến tất cả imp thành cát bụi Violet Thu Nhỏ trông có vẻ ngượng ngùng, nhưng cũng thật đáng chú ý khi việc khám phá ra tài năng biến nhỏ zombie thần kì có thể thay đổi toàn bộ cách nhìn nhận của mọi người. Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Shrinking Violet sẽ phóng đại kích cỡ của mình lên và thu nhỏ tất cả zombie, kể cả những zombie ngoài màn hình. Nó sau đó sẽ trở về kích thước ban đầu. Chiến thuật Shrinking Violet có vai trò gần như tương tự với một số cây như Stallia và Stunion, đó là kìm hãm các zombie đang đến gần, thay vì trực tiếp giết chúng. Tuy nhiên, Shrinking Violet lại khá độc đáo ở chỗ thay vì chỉ tạm thời làm đơ hay làm chậm, tác dụng thu nhỏ của nó sẽ lưu lại vĩnh viễn và làm giảm đáng kể sức chịu đựng cũng như sức tấn công của chúng. Điều này kết hợp với thời gian khôi phục ngắn và cách dùng tương đối đơn giản khiến cho Shrinking Violet là một cây đặc biệt hữu dụng, và nếu có Imitater, sẽ nhân đôi, hay thậm chí nếu kết hợp với những cây làm chậm, nhân bốn khả năng sát thương của các cây tấn công khác trên Sân cỏ. Tính năng của Shrinking Violet sẽ còn được mở rộng nữa nhờ tác dụng đặc biệt của nó lên một số đối tượng. Trong Wild West và Frostbite Caves, Shrinking Violet có thể dùng để ngăn chặn Chicken Wrangler Zombie hay Weasel Hoarder giải phóng ra con vật của mình. Shrinking Violet cũng khiến Troglobite và Arcade Zombie không đẩy chướng ngại vật được nữa, hay giảm đi đáng kể tầm đánh của MC Zom-B, và ngăn không cho pterodactyl cắp zombie ra phía sau hàng phòng ngự của người chơi trong Jurassic Marsh. Cuối cùng, Shrinking Violet có thể giải quyết nhanh chóng lũ Imp xuất hiện ở đầu màn chơi, cũng như ngăn Gargantuar và Zombie Bull khỏi ném chúng về phía nhà người chơi. Sử dụng cây này trong các màn không cho phép mất cây là một ý tưởng tồi, vì Shrinking Violet sẽ biến mất sau khi hoàn thành công việc. Nó cũng vô tác dụng trước Imp Cannon và Zombie King, vì thế sử dụng nó trong những trường hợp này là không cần thiết. Nếu có Shovel Boost, người chơi có thể đào Shrinking Violet lên trước khi nó biến mất hẳn để thu hồi Mặt trời. Shrinking Violet cùng với một số cây khác sẽ tạo ra một sự kết hợp chết chóc với Tile Turnip. Trồng Tile Turnip bên dưới Shrinking Violet và một số cây Winter Melon có thể, trong một số trường hợp, xóa sổ toàn bộ đám đông zombie. Thứ nhất, cho Shrinking Violet Plant Food. Vì tất cả zombie đều bị thu nhỏ, một cơn mưa dưa băng rơi xuống sẽ gây ra sát thương khủng khiếp, và trong hầu hết trường hợp, thậm chí giết được cả một nhóm rất đông Gargantuar vì chúng phải chịu gấp đôi sát thương. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Tất cả tiếng do zombie thu nhỏ phát ra sẽ nhanh hơn và cao hơn. Vì vậy, nhạc của Pianist Zombie và nhạc ballad của Boombox Zombie cũng sẽ phát nhanh và cao hơn. * Nếu người chơi dùng Plant Food lên Shrinking Violet, rồi dùng Thyme Warp thì sẽ khiến trò chơi bị treo. ** Lỗi này đã được sửa trong bản 4.5. * Sau khi nó thu nhỏ một Zombie Bull, tiếng cười của Zombie Bull Rider vẫn có thể nghe thấy được. * Trong bản 4.3, nó mất 5 giây để thu nhỏ zombie, và những zombie này không hề bị giảm sức tấn công. * Imp trong trailer phần một của Modern Day không bị biến thành cát bụi, mà thay vào đó chỉ bị thu nhỏ như các zombie khác. * Sau khi bị thu nhỏ, vùng sáng cầu vồng phía sau Glitter Zombie chỉ còn kéo dài một ô mà thôi. * Shrinking Violet là cây cao cấp thứ ba dùng được trong màn đấu với tiến sĩ Zomboss. Hai cây còn lại là Pea-nut và Cactus. * Nếu Shrinking Violet được dùng lên Dodo Rider Zombie, chỉ có Imp bị biến mất hoàn toàn, còn con chim dodo thì chỉ bị thu nhỏ. ** Đây là cách duy nhất để người chơi thấy con dodo mà không có zombie cưỡi lên. * Cây này được tung ra cùng với Modern Day có lẽ là gợi nhớ đến mini-game "Big Trouble Little Zombie". Xem thêm * Stallia Thể loại:Cây cao cấp Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục chậm Thể_loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích tấn công lớn Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích ảnh hưởng toàn màn hình